Dave's Back
by bg52598
Summary: One night, Benson wakes up and see Dave again. Dave shows what Benson's life would be like if he had fire Mordecai and Rigby, and if he treated them bad. One shot, and rated Kt for some curse words.


**Hi guys! I wanna let's you guys know, I'm glad you like my "Bradley" story, and sorry it's taking long, I have a really bad case of writer's block and having trouble writing a chapter. But don't worry, it will be done soon.**

**Anyway this a one shot story of Benson stick hockey student Dave, came back and shows him what his life be like if had fire Mordecai and Rigby, and if he still treat them bad.**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

**P.S This takes place after "The Best Burgers in the World"**

It been a long day, and Benson is in his house, getting ready for bed. Then he said before he went to sleep:

Benson - Tomorrow will be another day with those...idiots!

Then he fell asleep. Around midnight, he heard somebody calling him a name that he never heard before.

Voice - "Master...Master..."

Benson woke up and saw the ghost of Dave.

Benson - "Dave!"

He went to hug him and he said:

Benson - "I miss you so much."

Dave - "I miss you to master!"

Benson - "Dave, what's the matter? You sound like you are sad."

Dave - "I am."

Benson - "What is it?"

Dave - "It's you master."

Benson - "What?"

Dave - "I'm kind of disappointed in you. I don't like how you treat your workers Mordecai and Rigby. Especially when you ate the best burgers and didn't give them some."

Benson - "What! But those two slackers cause me problems every single day!"

Dave - "Come master, I wanna show you something."

He took Benson's wrist and he snaps his fingers. Benson coughs a bit, and saw that they where in the park and Benson said:

Benson - "Why are we at the park?"

Dave - "This ain't exactly thee park."

Benson - "Huh?"

Dave - "This is a universe where you continue to mistreat Mordecai and Rigby."

Benson - "But everything look the same."

Dave - "Not really, look."

Benson saw another him working and look beat up, and sad.

Benson - "Whoa! What happen to me?"

Dave - "Well in this universe, Mordecai and Rigby finally snapped and they beat you up."

Benson - "What!"

Dave - "Yeah you got scared because you never see them like that before."

Benson - "They can't do that, I'm their boss!"

Dave - "Not anymore."

Benson - "What?"

Dave - "Come."

He took his hand and flew over the park to the outside part of the house. He saw Mordecai and Rigby in the office.

Mordecai - "I'm glad we took over the park."

Rigby - "Me too, it's running better than ever when that jerk ball Benson."

Mordecai - "Yeah I'm glad we set him "Straight".

Rigby - "Me too."

Mordecai - "You know? It felt good when we snapped and beat the "h" out of him, it realest it, my anger of him."

Rigby - "Yeah it did!"

Mordecai and Rigby - "OHHHHHHH!"

Benson was shocked about this. Then Mordecai and Rigby saw the beat up Benson upstairs.

Mordecai - "Hey what are you doing?"

Benson - "T-Taking a break..."

Rigby - "You got no breaks or days off! You work and you work!"

Benson - "...But...I..."

Mordecai - "GO BACK TO WORK NOW OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Benson - "Yes sir..."

He quickly ran back down to do work. Then Benson (the real one) asks Dave:

Benson - "I can't belief this! What about Skips, and Pops and the others?"

Dave - "They treat you like crap too."

Benson - "What! Why?"

Dave - "Because they agree with Mordecai and Rigby about how you treat them. They like them as the boss better than you, and they refuse to help you."

Benson - "This is awful."

Dave - "It get worse."

Benson - "What?"

Dave - "I'm gonna show you something else."

He snaps his fingers and they are at another universe. Benson coughs from the smoke and he saw the park again. But only this time, it was a little run down and dirty.

Benson - "What this?"

Dave - "Well master, this is the universe that if you did fire Mordecai and Rigby."

Benson - (excited) really I fire them! (Change to regular) I mean wow I did."

Dave - "But it also not good."

Benson - "What do you mean?"

Dave - "Look at Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and HFG."

Benson saw how they mad them look and angrily doing their work.

Benson - "What's the matter with them?"

Dave - "They are angry at you."

Benson - "So I fire them and they are mad. What's the big deal?"

Dave - "The big deal is that I know you wanted to fire them because they are lazy. Plus I know you like them, but the other guys like them more, they think they are like "family". I know you think firing them will make you happy, but do you think it will make the others happy?"

Benson - "I never thought of that."

Dave - "Plus. Now they hate you and don't respect you anymore, but they still keep to job so they don't be homeless. Pops still kept you because he knows that you have nothing you care about keeping your job."

Pops - "I can't believe that they are gone."

Skips - "At least they got another job at a park in LA."

Muscle Man - "I can't believe that stupid jerk Benson fired them"

Hi Five Ghost - "I know! They are like family to us, and bring exigent to the park."

Pops - "Now is all dull."

Skips - "Because of that selfish jerk, Benson."

HFG - "He doesn't care about anybody but himself. He only hire Mordecai and Rigby to torture and humiliated them for his own amusement."

Everybody agreed and went back to work.

The real Benson felt hurt about what they said. He felt like all he ever done to Mordecai and Rigby is torture and humiliated them. The only thing he can say is:

Benson - "I can't belief it."

Dave - "I wanna show you something else."

Dave poof them into Benson's office where they both see a sad Benson working and have a picture of Mordecai and Rigby.

Benson (the sad one) - "I miss you guys. I wish I never fired you guys."

Benson - "Why am I'm sad?"

Dave - "Because you miss them too."

Benson - "What?"

Dave - "Yeah. There the one who brings excitement to the park. Now is just dull here like the worker said. At first you where happy, but then you realize people barley come anymore, the workers hated you, and Mordecai and Rigby also help you with your problems."

Benson also realizes he was right. Mordecai and Rigby have help him with his problems yet, he still treated the like crap.

Benson - "Well Dave what do I do? If treat them how I am now, they will take over the park. If I fire them, everybody will hate me, and we'll miss him."

Dave - "Well the only way is to treat them nicer. Respect them more and accept there apologizes when they do something wrong."

Benson - "I guess you are right."

Dave - "Well, it time for you to go."

Benson - "But I'm gonna miss you."

Dave - "Don't worry master I'll you sometimes in your dreams."

Benson - "Bye Dave."

Dave - "Bye Master."

Soon, Benson woke up and he saw it was 2:30 AM and he smiles and fell back to sleep. The next morning he saw Mordecai and Rigby raking leaves and he said:

Benson - "Look guys, I'm sorry I ate your burgers and didn't let you have one."

Mordecai - "It's alright Benson we forgive you."

Benson - "Really?"

Rigby - "Yeah it's cool."

Mordecai - "Plus Margaret had extra and we ate them."

Rigby - "Believe it or not, it tasted disgusting! We got sick."

Mordecai - "Yeah I'm glad they only come once every 100 years."

Benson - "Oh well, also from now on, I'm gonna respects you guys more, and accepts your apologizes if you do something stupid."

Mordecai - "Awesome!"

Benson - "And I wanna thank you guys for helping me with my problems."

Mordecai - "No problem Benson."

Rigby - "Can we have a day off?"

Benson - "No."

Mordecai - "Can't we at least get something to drink?"

Benson - "Fine."

They left, and Benson looked up in the sky, smiled and he said:

Benson - "Thank you Dave."

**Hope u all like it!**


End file.
